


By Night

by Firondoiel



Series: QuiObi Omegaverse Week 2020 [5]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alpha Qui-Gon Jinn, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Obi-Wan is around 25, Omega Obi-Wan Kenobi, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:06:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25045096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firondoiel/pseuds/Firondoiel
Summary: Obi-Wan is smol. Qui-Gon is tol (in more ways than one).
Relationships: Qui-Gon Jinn/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Series: QuiObi Omegaverse Week 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1807204
Comments: 10
Kudos: 272
Collections: QuiObi Omegaverse Week





	By Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LuvEwan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuvEwan/gifts).



> Written for QuiObi Omegaverse Week and LuvEwan's Birthday!
> 
> Prompt: Size Kink

It took forever. It always did. There had to be several teasing touches and coaxing fingers encouraging tight muscles to stretch and give. Even then, Qui-Gon felt as though he was breaking Obi-Wan open around his cock. There was always that moment when Qui-Gon worried he wouldn’t fit, but then Obi-Wan, beautiful and stubborn Obi-Wan, slipped the rest of the way down his cock. 

Qui-Gon’s head fell back. It was perfect. His warm, willing omega in his lap and that familiar wet heat around his cock. It would have been easier if he had made Obi-Wan come once or twice before placing him on his cock, but watching Obi-Wan work for it was an intoxicating sight. It made him look so fucked out before Qui-Gon could take his first thrust. 

Exactly how Obi-Wan looked now, eyes glazed over and his mouth agape. His slim hips gingerly shifted from side to side. He grabbed Qui-Gon's shoulders trying to lift himself up, but his hole squeezed down on Qui-Gon's cock, like it couldn't bear to let it go. He quickly gave up and instantly sank back down, a gasp bursting from him as Qui-Gon's thick girth penetrated him even deeper. 

Qui-Gon grunted at the impact. That velvety heat gripped and trembled around him, struggling to take him. Obi-Wan's mouth still hung open as though he couldn't believe that he was so _full_. The tension went out of him, and he sagged in Qui-Gon's lap, seemingly only held upright by the rigid cock that impaled him, but Qui-Gon saw his toes curl tightly against the bottom of his feet. And his stomach muscles visibly twitched beneath his flushed skin. 

Unable to resist, Qui-Gon placed a hand over Obi-Wan's lower belly to feel the straining muscles spasm and jump. His poor omega's body was already so overwhelmed, and they hadn’t even begun. He soothingly rubbed his palm over Obi-Wan's stomach and paused when he thought he could feel a small bulge. 

His eyes widened, and he pressed down more firmly. Obi-Wan whined and tried to twist away, even though there was nowhere for him to go. Qui-Gon braced his other hand against Obi-Wan's back to hold him still. 

"I know this is so much for you, sweet one." Qui-Gon carefully dug his fingers into the soft skin of Obi-Wan’s belly, wanting to believe that he wasn't imagining things. "You are such a tiny thing. It is to be expected that your hole is just as petite." 

Obi-Wan made a quiet noise, but Qui-Gon shushed him. "Yes, Obi-Wan. You are very small, and not just next to me." Qui-Gon smirked. "There is no shame to be had. Do not worry." He definitely felt something long and hard pushing against Obi-Wan’s stomach, making it swell slightly. 

“Look at you.” A feral sense of pride overtook Qui-Gon. “Plugged up and swollen with an alpha’s cock.” He dragged his fingers up Obi-Wan's torso until he could pinch one perky nipple. Obi-Wan jerked, his hole quivering. 

"I will not break you," Qui-Gon continued. "You were made to be forced open around my cock. To be filled, even when you think you cannot bear it."

"I can bear it," Obi-Wan rasped.

Qui-Gon smiled. "I know you can.” His questing fingers traced the line between Obi-Wan’s buttocks down to the sensitive hole stretched thin around his cock. Gods, how did Obi-Wan manage to take _all_ of him every single time?

The light touch made Obi-Wan squirm, trying to get away from the added stimulation, but also wanting more of it at the same time. He shut his eyes and flinched as the movement made him clench around Qui-Gon’s cock.

“So full,” he groaned. 

Qui-Gon ran his fingers along the delicate rim of Obi-Wan’s hole. The boy was not only stuffed full, but he was dripping wet with want. He was such a slight, little thing, but also so filthily wanton. Slick ran down Qui-Gon’s fingers and pooled in his palm. Never one for waste, Qui-Gon smoothed his hand over Obi-Wan’s cock, making it glisten with Obi-Wan’s own slick. He idly toyed with it to hear Obi-Wan gasp and struggle not to come. 

It was torture, but his needy omega loved it. Craved the reminder of his alpha’s power over him. Obi-Wan took it well, but he still needed to be fucked. 

Qui-Gon grabbed Obi-Wan’s wriggling hips and raised him halfway up his cock, pausing for a moment. His biceps bulged and the veins in his forearms stood out, but his hold never wavered. Obi-Wan stiffened as he waited--waited to be forced back down onto that cock.

But Qui-Gon was gentle as he lowered him, his cock slowly entering Obi-Wan once again. And he was just as careful when he lifted him a second time, knowing his cock dragged over every sensitive spot inside Obi-Wan. 

Obi-Wan tried to get his knees under him so he could help Qui-Gon, but a deep growl made him freeze. Qui-Gon only required him to be still and let his alpha use him as he wished. 

And so Obi-Wan remained docile as Qui-Gon methodically moved his body. Up. Down. That strong grip did not falter for a moment. Qui-Gon increased his speed gradually enough that Obi-Wan wasn’t sure when the pace had become so rough, but he was clutching at Qui-Gon while being slammed down on his cock over and over again. 

Qui-Gon slammed him down one last time then locked his arms, holding Obi-Wan in place. Obi-Wan cried out softly, mostly relieved when his chase towards orgasm was frustrated. He couldn’t come yet. It was too soon. 

“I think I’ve done more than enough of the work tonight,” Qui-Gon kissed the center of Obi-Wan’s forehead. “I pried open your greedy little hole, worked my cock into you, and helped you fuck yourself on it.” 

“What do you want?” Obi-Wan’s voice was barely a whisper. 

Qui-Gon tightened his grip around Obi-Wan’s hips and pulled downwards while tilting his pelvis up slightly. Obi-Wan let out a choked gasp when he was forced to take Qui-Gon deeper, unable to move against Qui-Gon’s large, bruising hands. 

“You’ve been given Alpha cock. You need to take it. _All_ of it. Take all of my cock inside you. Be a good little cock sleeve for me? I want to feel your hole splitting open around me. That slick warmth milking every bit of my cock.” 

Obi-Wan’s hole obediently tightened around his cock. Qui-Gon shut his eyes and moaned, then landed a smack to Obi-Wan’s ass-- barely keeping back another moan when Obi-Wan squeezed him again. As tempting as it was to have Obi-Wan milk him this way, Qui-Gon was not done watching the boy work for it. 

"Move those hips for me.” Qui-Gon’s hands guided Obi-Wan’s hips in small circles until he started moving them on his own. “That’s it. Like that.”

Qui-Gon swallowed thickly, wanting to lose himself in the feeling of his omega grinding against him, but he couldn’t miss the desperation on Obi-Wan’s face or his small, jerky movements as he tried to find relief on Qui-Gon’s cock. 

He was so deep up that ass that his cock had to be relentlessly pressing against Obi-Wan’s prostate-- every little move prodding and massaging it. It was no wonder that the boy couldn’t stop squirming. 

Qui-Gon relaxed his fingers, and Obi-Wan continued with the shallow grinding, not taking any more than his alpha was giving. His hand slapped against Obi-Wan’s ass again. 

Obi-Wan jolted, but didn’t slow down. His own cock twitched, and he whimpered quietly when he saw Qui-Gon’s dangerous grin. The alpha had noticed his reaction. It really was a blessing to be mated to such a pain slut. 

Another sharp smack landed on Obi-Wan’s ass followed by another. Each one made Obi-Wan jerk forward and cry out when Qui-Gon’s cock drove into his prostate. Then he tried to twist away only to be smacked again. Qui-Gon alternated cheeks as he spanked him, running him through the cycle over and over. Keeping him writhing on his alpha’s cock. 

“As much as I enjoy the sight of your face as you give yourself over to me, it is a shame to not see your pert rump redden from my hand.” Qui-Gon nipped at Obi-Wan’s collarbone, then dragged his tongue through the sweat on Obi-Wan’s throat until he could murmur in his ear, “The way it moves. So firm, but still soft. The way the flesh trembles.” Qui-Gon nosed along the curve of the ear. “It’s why I would turn you over my knee every morning if I could. Just so I could watch and then send you through your day with a sore ass.” 

He bit down on Obi-Wan’s earlobe and growled when Obi-Wan orgasmed with a broken little whine. Untouched. Just as all omegas should. 

Qui-Gon slid his arms under Obi-Wan’s legs and stood, hoisting Obi-Wan up into the air while he still shook from his orgasm. It barely took him two paces to shove Obi-Wan’s back against the wall. Then Qui-Gon was finally fucking him. 

There was nothing sweeter than the way Obi-Wan squeezed his cock as he came, so Qui-Gon let go of his restraint, effortlessly holding Obi-Wan up and angling him so he could rut into his pliant body like he wished. Grunting with each thrust of hips until he also found release. 

When Qui-Gon gently laid Obi-Wan on the bed, the omega was senseless, not quite unconscious, but in a stupor with his eyes closed. Qui-Gon rolled him onto his front so he could see his handiwork on Obi-Wan’s ass. The rounded buttocks were a pleasing shade of red, but Qui-Gon still landed one more light spank so he could watch the plush cheeks jiggle. His lips quirked. It wasn’t an exaggeration that he would gladly start every morning with this sight. He carefully pulled the cheeks apart so he could see the come leaking from Obi-Wan’s puffy and well-fucked hole. 

“Can’t have that,” Qui-Gon mumbled. He grabbed the plug he had left by the bed and pressed it against Obi-Wan. It slipped in easily, but Obi-Wan stirred and mewled. His hole already tightened enough to close around the plug. 

Qui-Gon rubbed his lower back to quiet him. After he wiped off both of them with a discarded tunic, Qui-Gon laid down behind Obi-Wan and hooked an arm around his waist so he could pull the omega’s back against him. He slept with his soft cock nestled against Obi-Wan’s ass.

\-----------------------

When Obi-Wan limped out of their bedroom the next morning, Qui-Gon didn’t even try to contain his pleased smirk. Obi-Wan stubbornly tried to walk normally, but there was no mistaking the stiffness to his usually graceful gait. Qui-Gon watched as he carefully lowered himself into a chair, hissing when his ass touched the seat. 

“Good morning.” Qui-Gon peered over the rim of his cup and slowly blew on the steaming liquid. “Sleep well?” 

“Quite.” Obi-Wan met Qui-Gon’s eyes as he reached for his own cup. “And you?”

“Very well.” Qui-Gon sipped his tea. His self-satisfied grin returned immediately. “Did you remove the plug?” 

“Yes, Master.” 

Qui-Gon nodded. While he sometimes kept Obi-Wan plugged for the full day, he had been rough on him last night. And Obi-Wan needed his wits about him today when they provided security for a small council meeting at the Senate. 

\------------

“I must commend you on your padawan, Master Jinn.”

Qui-Gon pulled his eyes from the politicians milling around the refreshments table to acknowledge the one who just appeared by his side. The senator from Naboo. What was his name? Palpatine? 

“Such poise and strength for an omega,” the senator continued. 

“Obi-Wan has the makings of being a great Jedi Knight, Senator. His secondary gender has never been seen as a hindrance.”

“Of course. Forgive my wording. I meant no offense.”

Qui-Gon forced a small smile and bowed his head politely to acknowledge the senator’s apology-- falsely diplomatic though it may be, but he expected as much from a politician. 

“I had the pleasure of speaking with him earlier. Delightful. Very intelligent. Quite refined.”

Fortunately, Qui-Gon was a patient man. He showed no outward signs of annoyance, but he did excuse himself before he could respond with anything that would earn him a lecture from Mace later. The senator was a beta and unlikely to have any actual interest in Obi-Wan, so there was no need to assert his claim. 

Qui-Gon’s eyes turned to his apprentice. Obi-Wan was the picture of what anyone would imagine to be a perfect Jedi. The senator was right about a few things. Obi-Wan did carry himself well, projecting a respectful demeanor while in no way subservient-- something a traditionalist would expect from an omega. 

Refined? Qui-Gon thought of Obi-Wan’s Coruscanti accent, his distaste for uncivilized behavior, and his unwavering dedication to the Code. Qui-Gon smiled as he watched Obi-Wan conversing with the senators. The boy disliked politics, but no one here would be able to tell. The senator was right-- Obi-Wan was quite poised. 

Good. This was as the world should see him. Only Qui-Gon would ever know how Obi-Wan craved to be used by his alpha. The little gasps and noises he made when Qui-Gon played with him. How beautifully he cried when everything became too much. The sinful way his body took Qui-Gon’s cock. 

Or how even now, his hips were marked with finger-shaped bruises under his robes. 

He truly was the perfect padawan by day, but he was Qui-Gon’s sweet and slutty omega by night. Yes, _very_ delightful.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday, Luv! I got you some lovely filth. <3


End file.
